Wireless power transmission methods have been under development at least since the time of Nicola Tesla, who invented a form of magnetic field energy transmission using separated coils. In that early invention, a remote energy-transmitting coil creates a magnetic field, which then induces electricity in a local, energy-receiving coil comprised in an electrical circuit. More recently, wireless transmission techniques have implemented resonance—in which the receiving coil is tuned to the same natural frequency as the transmitting coil, improving the efficiency of wireless power transmission.
It should be understood that the disclosures in this application related to the background of the invention, in, but not limited to this section titled “Background,” do not necessarily set forth prior art or other known aspects exclusively, and may instead include art that was invented concurrently or after the present invention and conception, and details of the inventor's own discoveries and work and work results.